


Woe Of Fatherhood

by Kkamjong



Series: XingDae Aile Serisi [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kai - Freeform, M/M, babajongdae, babayixing, baby xingdae, laychen, xingdae - Freeform
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Kai babasını çok özler, o yüzden işte olan babasını ararlar.Bu fanart serisinden esinlenilmiştir: https://kpopcircus.tumblr.com/post/136901462809/irisviel-yukinashin-originally-by-fufu
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: XingDae Aile Serisi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022323
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Woe Of Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Woe Of Fatherhood](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/715924) by naomi24. 



Jongdae kapağını koyduğunda tencere tıslamıştı. Birkaç malzemeyi unutup unutmadığını hatırlamaya çalışıyordu çünkü yemekleri çok kolay hatırlayamazdı. Bulgogi için aile tarifini canlandırması gerekiyordu; adım adım takip etmeliydi. Ama yine de başarısız olmuş gibi hissediyordu ve bazen Yixing yemek yapmayı bilmeyen bir kocayla takılıp kaldığı için kötü hissediyordu.

 _‘Onun ellerimden uçup gitmesine izin verecekmişim gibi,’_ zaferle sırıtarak düşündü.

Düşüncelere çok daldığı için emekleyen bir figürün arkasından gizlice yaklaştığını fark etmemişti. Bir yaşındaki Kai appasının pantolonunu çekiştirip ilgi için inlerken huzursuz ve üzgündü. Appasının korkmuş ifadesi ve zıplaması Kai’nin kıkırdamasına neden olmuştu. Neden geldiğini hatırladığında mutluluğu kısa sürmüştü.

“Oh tanrım, Kai! Appayı bir daha böyle korkutma.” Jongdae onu gülümseyerek azarlarken yaramaz oğlunu kucağına aldı. Oğlunun sarılmalardan nefret edemeyecek kadar küçük olmasını çok seviyordu.

Kai işaret edip “BaBa”diye mırıldanınca yerdeki telefonu fark etmişti.

“Oh babayla mı konuşmak istiyorsun?” Jongdae şaşkın ifadesiyle sordu. Oğlunun Yixing'i özleyeceğini düşünmemişti; Yixing birkaç saat önce gitmişti.

Kai kollarında kıpırdanmaya başladı ve telefona uzanmaya çalışıyordu. İnleyerek “Fon, Fon,” diye bağırıyordu; yanaklarından ise yaşlar akıyordu. Android telefona uzanamadığı için üzgündü ve öyle şeylere dokundurmadığı için appasına _hep_ kızıyordu. Appası onun eğlenmesine _hiç_ izin vermiyordu.

“Fon fonfon,” Kai appasının kollarında kıpırdanırken tekrarlıyordu.

Jongdae çocuk kafesine giderken yumuşamadı. Kai “Yo, yo,” diye sızlanmaya başlayınca onu daha sıkı tuttu; küçük bebek, çocuk kafesinin kısıtlamalarından nefret ettiği için normal bir davranıştı bu. Güçlü tekmelere ve Kai’nin küçük yumruklarına katlanırken oturma odasına gidiyordu.

“Biliyorum tatlım ama mutfak olmaz. Çok tehlikeli.” Jongdae yumuşak bir sesle söyledi.

Bazen oğullarının _çok_ şımarık olmasından ve _‘yo, yo,’_ ile sadece kendisinin başa çıkmasında nefret ediyordu. Yixing'in yaramaz yerine Kai’nin meleksi yanına şahit olduğunu düşününce kaş çatmaya başladı.

Oğlunu çocuk kafesine koydu ve mutfağa giderek telefonunu aradı. Elinde telefonuyla döndüğünde Kai koluna rastgele bir oyuncak fırlatmıştı. Kolunu ovuşturarak ve üzgün ifadesiyle oğluna yaklaştı ve diz çöktü.

“Ow! Kai, bu hiç hoş değildi! Appanın canını acıttın.” Kolunu ovuşturarak dudak büktü. Hıçkırır gibi yaparak Kai’ye üzgün yüzünü gösteriyordu; küçük çocuğa kötü bir şey yaptığını anlatıyordu.

Beklendiği gibi oğlu inildemesini bırakarak ona bakıyordu; koluna odaklanmıştı. İçini çekerek kollarını uzattı ve appasına tutunmaya çalıştı.

“Appa.” Jongdae gülümseyerek oğlunun sarılmasını kabul etti. Oğlunun “Özüy.” dediğini duyduğunda yanağını öptü.

Kai’nin kocaman, ağlamaktan şişmiş gözlerine ve kendi dağınık saçlarının aynısı olan dağılmış saçlarına baktı. Ne o ne de Yixing değilken neden Kai’nin sulu gözlü olduğunu merak ediyordu. Bu konuda küçük kardeşi Jongin’i suçluyordu. Kai telefonu elinden alarak ortasındaki düğmeye basıp ekranı aydınlattığında gerçekliğe döndü.

“Babayla konuşalım, sonra öğle yemeği yiyeceğiz.” Jongdae telefonunu açarak arama ekranına girdi.

Yixing'in ismini ararken büyük olanın işle meşgul olmamasını ve Kai’nin veda sırasında ağlamasından dolayı kendini suçlu hissetmemesini içtenlikle diliyordu.

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

Yixing'in günü verimsiz geçiyordu. Taslağı bitirmeye çalışıyordu ama partneri Taekwoon kolayca dikkati dağılan birisiydi. Dürüst olmak gerekirse ikisinin de dikkati dağınıktı. Başta iyilerdi, işlerinin yarısını bitirmişlerdi ama iş arkadaşı ‘Plastik Şişeyle 10 İcat’ videosu gösterdikten sonra YouTube’a takılı kalmıştı. Yixing bir saat önce geri dönmeye çalışmıştı ama bir kedinin tavşanla arkadaşlık kurduğu video dikkatini dağıtmıştı. On video sonrasında öğle arası gelmişti. Lazerin peşinden koşan kedilere bakıyorlardı şu anda. Patronlarının hafta boyunca uzak olduğuna seviniyordu; azarlanmayacaklardı.

Öğle arasının ortalarında telefonunun çaldığını gördü ve ekranda _Jongdae_ ismi belirdi. Kocasının sesini duyacağı için daha iyi hissederek hemen gülümsedi. Telefonu alarak aramayı cevapladı ve Jongdae’nin “Alo tatlım,” demesinden sonra gelen çığlıkla yüzünü buruşturdu.

Kai’nin ‘BaBa’ çığlıklarına kıkırdadı.

“Oğlun seni özlemiş.” Jongdae cansız bir sesle söyledi.

“ _Oğlumuz,_ aşkım.”

“ _Oğlun_ telefonumu ona vermedim diye bana bir top fırlattı. Onu çok şımarttığını sana _söyledim_.”

Kocası şikayetine gülme cüreti gösterince Jongdae kaşlarını çattı. Eğer onu içten içe özlememiş olsaydı günü zorlaşınca ipe asardı.

Kai’nin çocuk kafesinden çıkmak için umutsuz emeklemelerine ve telefona uzanmasına baktı. Kocasına cevap vermeden önce oğlunun sırtını okşayarak onu sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu.

“Başkasıyla evlenmeliydim.” Alçak sesle mırıldandı ve Yixing kocasının bu ciddi olmayan şikayetlerine alışkındı.

“Bende seni özledim bebeğim. Günümü her zaman güzelleştiriyorsun.” Büyük olan cevap verdi ve Jongdae tatlı sözlerine gözlerini devirdi.

 _‘Pekâlâ, bu oyunu iki kişi oynayabilir,’_ genç olan düşündü. Kai telefon için çığlık atmaya başlamadan önce iki dakikası olduğunu biliyordu.

“Aww, çok tatlısın. O zaman bu akşam onu sen yatırırsın? Teşekkürler bebeğim.” Genç olan sahte tatlı sesiyle söyledi ve Yixing'e cevap verme fırsatı tanımadı. “Her neyse, Kai seni görebilsin diye Skype’tan arayacağım.”

Kapatmadan önce Yixing'in kıkırtılarını duymuştu. Kai’ninappasına yardım girişimlerinden dolayı Skype imgesini bulmak biraz zaman almıştı. Neyse ki oğlunu doğru imge için başarılı bir şekilde yönlendirebilmişti. Yixing'in adı Favoriler listesindeydi; böylece kolayca ulaşabiliyordu.

Kai’nin iniltilerini ve ayağa kalkarak kolunu uzatmasını görmezden geldi. Kafese doğru eğildi ve telefonu çocuk kafesinin zeminine yan bir açıyla yerleştirdi. Oğlunun telefona doğru emeklemesini ve önüne rahatça oturmasını izledi. Sevgi dolu bir şekilde çocuğun saçlarını karıştırdı ve bir yaşındaki oğlunu telefonla bıraktı. O uzaklaşırken Yixing'in neşeli “Merhaba tatlım,” sesini ve Kai’nin heyecanlı çığlıklarını duyabiliyordu.

“Kimmiş bu tatlı şey? Adı neymiş?” Yixing gülümseyerek sordu.

Kai heyecanla kollarını kaldırdı ve bağırdı. “Ai.”

“Doğru! Peki ben kimim?”

“Ba!”

“Appa nerede?”

Kai mutfağı işaret etti.

“Wow, ne kadar akıllı bir oğlansın.” Oğlunu övdü ve Kai babasının tatlı sesine kıkırdadı.

Çocuk aniden oynayacak güzel bir topu görmüştü. Hemen çocuk kafesinin sonuna emekledi.

“Top!” Kai bağırdı ve topu minik elleriyle kavramaya çalıştı. Yanına oturarak aldı ve babasına atmaya çalıştı. “Top!” diye bağırdı. Babasının geri atmasını istiyordu.

“Sana şu anda geri veremem tatlım. Daha sonra oynarız, tamam mı?”

Kai _‘daha sonra’_ kelimesini henüz anlamıyordu ama neyse ki dikkati çabuk dağılıyordu ve ailesi bunu bazen avantajlarına kullanıyordu. O yüzden oğlunun başka bir oyuncağa yöneldiğini görünce Yixing rahatlamıştı; birkaç gün önce şişirdiği yeşil bir balondu.

“Lon!” balona doğru emeklerken babasına söyledi ve tutmaya çalıştı ama balon elinden uçup gitmişti. Sürekli başarısız hareketlerinden dolayı inledi ve Yixing oğluna yakalamak için orada olmadığı için kötü hissetmişti.

“Sorun değil dostum. Daha sonra balonla oynayabiliriz.”

Kai sözleriyle emeklemeyi bıraktı ve oturarak balonu işaret etti. Babasına bakarak tekrar “Lon!” dedi ve babasına kendisine vermesini işaret etti.

“Sana veremem dostum, daha sonra oynayacağız, tamam mı?”

“Lon!” durmadan balonu göstererek tekrar dedi. Gözleri yaşlarla ıslanmaya başlamıştı ve Yixing oğlunun ağlayacağı düşüncesiyle panikledi.

“Başka bir şey oynamaya ne dersin?” Yixing oyuncak olarak kullanabileceği bir şey düşünüyordu. Sonra Kai’nin saklambaç oynamayı çok sevdiğini hatırlayınca gülümsedi.

“Saklambaca ne dersin? Sen bu oyunu seversin.” Kameradan saklanmadan önce söyledi.

“Kai nereye gitmiş?” Kai’nin _‘BaBa’_ sızlanmasını duyunca kendisine sordu. Sonra ekranın önüne geldi ve oğlunu işaret etti. “İşte buradaymış!”

Oğlan kıkırdadı ve “Baba,” diye çığlık atarak ellerini çırptı. Elleriyle kucağına alınmak istercesine babasına tutunma hareketleri yapıyordu.

Yixing hareketi birkaç kez tekrarlayarak oğlundan kıkırtılar kazandı ve basit görevi başarınca gururla gülümsedi.

Taekwoon partnerine baktı ve Yixing'in heyecanlı moduna başını iki yana salladı. Yixing'in ailesini arayıp sevimli oğluyla bir saatten fazla konuştuğu zamanları saymayı bırakmıştı. Partnerinin sandalyesinin arkasına elleri ve ellerini omuzlarına koydu.

“Ohh tabi, sevimli bir oğlun ve kocan olduğu gerçeğini vur yüzümüze.” Partnerine etkilenmemiş bir şekilde baktıktan sonra Kai’ye sevimlice el salladı.

“Woon!” Kai bağırarak telefonu tuttu ve sarılmaya çalıştı. Telefon minik ellerinden kayarak yere düştü ve küçük bebeğin sinirle sızlanmasına neden oldu.

Neyse ki Jongdae ekranı düzeltmek için tam zamanında gelmişti.

“İşte bakalım,” Jongdae oğlunun kırmızı yanaklarını öptü ve ekranı önüne koydu. “Yemek yememiz lazım.”

Oğlunun kendisini görmezden gelmesiyle iç çekti ve ekrana baktığında kocasının Taekwoon’la samimiyetini gördü.

“Ama Kai seni çok seviyor.” Yixing gülümseyerek söyledi ve şakayla Taekwoon’un poposuna vurdu. Taekwoon tacize uğramış gibi davranarak gamzeli adamdan uzaklaştı.

“Jongdae! Popomu elledi!” Taekwoonpartnerini suçlayıcı bir şekilde işaret etti. Yixing ağzı açık bakakalmıştı ve birkaç belirsiz söz mırıldandı.

“Görebiliyorum.” Jongdae düz bir sesle kocasına döndü ve azarlamayı gecenin ilerleyen saatlerine sakladı. Yixing'in dudak bükmesini görmezden gelerek büyük olana oğullarının yemek yemesi gerektiğini hatırlattı.

“Tamam, yemek zamanı. Babaya bay bay diyelim.” Jongdae tatlı bir şekilde oğluna söyledi; oğlu inleyerek onu tekrarlamıştı. “Bay?”

“Baba artık işe dönmek zorunda. Appan için iyi bir bebek ol, tamam mı? Babaya bay bay diyebilir misin?” Yixing sızlanan oğluna gülümsedi.

Kai ‘bay bay’ fikrinden hiç hoşlanmıyordu o yüzden hemen üzülmüştü ve gözlerinde yaşlar birikmeye başlamıştı. “Yo, yo,” diye sızlanarak hıçkırdı ve appasının ellerini ittirdi.

“Gitme, gitme.” Kai appasından emekleyerek uzaklaştı ve telefona sarılarak göğsüne bastırdı. Appası telefonu geri isteyince alt dudağını sarkıttı ve başını iki yana salladı.

“Babayı bu akşam göreceksin ve şimdi bay bay dersen eve daha erken gelebilir.” Jongdae oğluna açıklamaya çalışırken sırtını okşuyordu. Yixing'in sözlerini duyabiliyordu. “Veda etmek istemiyorsa sorun değil.”

“İşe dönmeden önce babaya bay bay demek istemiyor musun?” Jongdae oğlunun gözlerine bakarak yeniden denedi. Kai ona emin olamayarak baktı ve telefonu appasına verdi.

Jongdae oğluna gülümseyerek telefonu önlerine tuttu ve kocasına el salladı.

“Bay bay de,” oğluna dedi. “Bay bay babası.”

Oğluna kendisiyle el sallamasını işaret etti ve üzüntüsünü geçirmek için ıslak yanağını öptü.

“Bay Bay.” Kai dudak bükerek üzgünce mırıldandı ve sarılması için appasına uzandı.

Jongdae oğlunu bir koluyla kavradı ve onu çocuk kafesinden çıkardı. Aramayı sonlandırmadan önce son kez el salladılar.

“Babayı akşam yine göreceğiz ve seninle top oynayacak.” Oğlunun kulağına fısıldayarak mutfağa yürümeye başladı.

Kai’nin dudak bükmesine ve üzgün suratına rağmen, bir yaşındaki bebeğinin o zamana kadar iyi olacağını biliyordu.

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

Yixing çaresizce ekrana bakıyordu ve oğlunun kalbini kırdığı düşüncesiyle dudak büküyordu. “Eve gitmek istiyorum~” diye sızlandı.

Taekwoon masasına dönerken gözlerini devirdi. Alçak sesle Yixing'in sulu gözlü bir baba olduğunu ve diğer arkadaşlarıyla içmeye gidemeyeceğini yakınıyordu.

 _‘İçmeye gitmeyi düşünmek bile fazla,’_ umutsuzca düşündü.

“Buraya kadar! Ben eve gidiyorum ve beni kovması umurumda değil!” Yixing yumruğunu masaya vurarak bağırdı. İçten içe sızlanıyordu ama ifadesine yansıtmadı.

Taekwoon homurdandı ve konuşmaya başladı.

“İşsiz olduğunu öğrendiğinde Jongdae’ye ne diyeceksin?”

Yixing inledi ve omuzları yenilgiyle düştü. Jongdae’nin Kai’yle olabilmek için kendi kariyerinden fedakarlık yaptığını biliyordu ve Yixing'in aniden istifa etmek gibi aptalca düşüncelerinden hoşlanmayacaktı.

Taekwoon’un masasına yürüdü ve dudak bükerek arkadaşını omuzlarından sarstı.

“Sence umutsuz muyum?”

“Evet.”

“Zaaflarımdan yararlandıklarını mı düşünüyorsun?” Yixing kocası ve oğlunu ima ederek sordu.

Partneri cevap olarak homurdandı. Aptal bir soruydu. Yixing başını böyle saf olduğu için utançla eğdi.

“Umutsuz olmayı seviyorsun.” Taekwoon ona hatırlattı.

Yixing kocasının elleri ve ayaklarıyla ilgilenmesini, Kai’nin gecenin bir yarısı ağlamalarını düşündü. Ne kadar stresli görünse de, ikisi de hayatında olduğu için minnettardı. Bu gece ikisini de göreceği düşüncesiyle gülümsedi.

“Taslağımız bitmeden gidemeyeceğini biliyorsun.” Taekwoon düşüncelerini böldü.

Yixing yeniden sızlandı ve masasına dönerken utanmazca dudak büküyordu.

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

Yixing saat 6 gibi eve döndüğünde Kai’nin uyanık olmasına ve hızla ona doğru emeklemesine şaşırmıştı. Oğluna yaklaşarak kocaman gülümsedi ve onu kollarına aldı. Kai heyecanla bağırdıktan sonra yüzünü babasının boynuna sürttü.

“Bugün iyi bir çocuk oldun mu?” oğluna neşeli bir tonla sordu.

Kai bebek diliyle ona gününü anlatmaya çalışıyordu ve çocuk kafesini gösteriyordu; babasına yeni kalesini gösterebilecekti.

Jongdae yorgun görünüşüyle kocasına gülümsedi ve Kai’nin havlusunu koluna attı.

“Onu uyut yoksa bu gece _popomdan_ bir parça bile alamazsın.” Yixing'e kaş çatarak söyledi ve merdivenlere yöneldi. Sonraki saati köpük banyosu yaparak geçirecekti ve kalbi dayandığı ölçüde çığlıkları görmezden gelecekti.

Yixing kocasının kalçasını hayranlıkla izlerken Kai’nin “Baba,” diye bağırmasıyla dikkati dağıldı. Sonunda çocuk kafesine doğru yürüdü ve oğlunun yaptığı işi övmeye başladı.

Günü ne kadar yorucu ve acılı olsa da, evde onu bekleyen hayran olunası oğluna dönmeyi gerçekten seviyordu.

**_The END._ **

Fanartları da buraya bırakayım~ **AoKi'ye de ayrı bir aşığımmm*-***


End file.
